A Hero Returns
by Lady Thundera
Summary: A one shot fic on Goku's first day back after dying and defeating Majin Buu.


A Hero Returns

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. Goku was back home for good. He defeated Majin Buu with the help from the people of the Earth. He also got his life back thanks to the Old Kai in the process. Now everyone was reunited together on the Lookout.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," Goku said.

"Well, there's a big welcome home meal waiting for you at home, Goku," Chi-Chi said.

Goku eyes lit up at the mention of food He looked to his friends. "Well, guys, we'll see you later." He scoop Chi-Chi up in his arms and looked to his sons. "Well, boys, let's go home. Dinner's waiting for us." Goku then flew off the Lookout heading for home, followed by Gohan and Goten.

Chi-Chi squeezed her arms around Goku's neck a little tighter. "I'm so glad that you are back home, Goku."

"It feels good to be back. I can't wait to go home. It's been a long time since I've seen it. I want to get to know all of you again."

"And you will. I can't wait to have you alone again."  She kissed him on his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too...a lot," he said and kissed her. He had missed kissing his wife and so his lips lingered there and Chi-Chi kissed him back, lost in him, missing this as well.

"Mom! Dad! Tree!" Gohan yelled.

Goku and Chi-Chi broke from each other and saw they were heading for a tree. Chi-Chi screamed while Goku put on the brakes and stopped himself from crashing into a tree. Goku looked at Chi-Chi and they both laughed.

They resumed their journey home. Chi-Chi clung to him never wanting to let him go and rested her head against his. Finally Goku saw his home in the distance and smiled. He couldn't believe it. After seven years away, he was finally home.

Goku landed, set Chi-Chi on her feet and inhaled the fresh familiar scents that always reminded him of home whenever he was far away from it, whether on Namek, Yardrat and the Other World. 

"Boy, I missed this place."

"This place missed you, too," Chi-Chi said hugging his waist.

Goku turned around and kissed Chi-Chi again. He deepened the kiss, feeling all the love he had for her and the love she had for him flowed through the kiss as well. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed into his mouth as Goku lifted her off the ground.  He pulled his mouth from hers to lift her up higher and spin her around. Chi-Chi laughed happily as Goku did, happy to be together again. Goku sat her back on the ground and kissed her again.

Gohan and Goten landed and smiled at their parents. Gohan hadn't seen his mom this happy since Goku was alive. The exact moment he remembered was the days before the Androids arrived and the family went on a picnic together. His parents were very affectionate and playful with each other that day. Goten, on the other hand, had never seen his mother this happy. She was happy at times before when Goku was dead, but there was something different about her, especially in her eyes.

"Come on, Goten. Let's go inside and leave Mom and Dad some privacy." Gohan said leading his little brother into the house.

Goku and Chi-Chi didn't see their sons leave. They didn't see them land. They were lost in each other again. Chi-Chi felt her legs weakening under Goku's kisses, but Goku held onto never wanting to let go. Goku's hands moved all over Chi-Chi's body in gentle caresses. He pulled her closer and Chi-Chi felt her heart racing as she felt something poking her. She sighed missing that feeling for so long and then something else happened.

A loud rumbling interrupted them.

Chi-Chi chuckled and pulled away from Goku, breathing heavily. "Your stomach loves to ruin the best moments."

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Chi-Chi kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go inside. Let me get started on your welcome home meal, while you take a shower and changed out of those torn clothes."

****

Goku rubbed his stomach happily and licked his lips. "Boy, Chi-Chi. I sure did miss your cooking. It's always the best."

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said and kissed his forehead. She was happy to cook for him again. It just wasn't the same without him over the past seven years, making breakfast, lunch and dinner and not seeing his happy, cheerful face at the table.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone sitting in the living room, talking. Chi-Chi and Goten sat on both sides on Goku. On his lap, was the family album, and Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten were getting Goku caught up on the seven years he missed with his family. Chi-Chi couldn't keep her hands off Goku. She kept touching him to assure herself that Goku was back and for good this time, back with her and their family where he belonged.

As the night went on, the day's events were taking affect on everyone, making them sleepy. Goten was the first to nod his head tiredly.

"I think someone's getting sleepy," Chi-Chi noted. "Time for bed, Goten."

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Goten asked innocently.

Chi-Chi knew the answer was no but she didn't know how to explain it to Goten. Luckily Goku covered that.

"Not tonight," Goku said picking up his youngest son. "Maybe another time." He put Goten on his back. "Come on. I'll tuck you in bed."

Chi-Chi watch as Goku gave Goten a piggyback ride up the stairs. Goten giggling and laughing happily as his father carried him up the stairs on his back.

"It's almost hard to believe he's back."

Chi-Chi looked at her eldest son. "I know. It's like this house has life again."

"Yeah. Dad is back for good this time," Gohan said and then suddenly rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm going to go to bed now. I know you and Dad...have, um, catching up to do." He was blushing furiously now. He knew why his parents didn't want Goten to sleep with them.

Chi-Chi didn't embarrass her son when she saw him blush. She just smiled at him and said. "Goodnight, Gohan."

As Gohan headed upstairs, Chi-Chi closed the family album and set it on the coffee table. She tidied up the rest of the house and went to turn off the lights in the kitchen and family room. She was going to head upstairs herself when she felt a pair of arms around her. 

Chi-Chi sighed and relaxed in Goku's arms. "I've missed your scent as well as other things." His hand made a descent down her body as far as it could go. Goku picked Chi-Chi up and carried her to their bedroom.  Once the bedroom door closed behind them, Goku set Chi-Chi on her feet and kissed her again. His hands were all over her body again, making himself familiar with her body once more. He started undressing her until Chi-Chi pulled away. 

"Wait. We can't."

Goku's eyebrows shot up in confusion. They couldn't? "Huh?"

Chi-Chi saw the expression on Goku's face and quickly corrected herself. "We can. It's just that I got something new for you when I thought you were coming back for one day. I want to wear it for you tonight."

Relief crossed Goku's face. "Oh, okay."

Chi-Chi went to her dresser drawer and pulled out something in a bag. She went into the bathroom. Goku pulled off his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. He pulled back the covers of the bed and laid in wait patiently. His head rested against the pillow. He closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, he was home with his wife and family. He had missed them a lot when he was gone. There were so many times he wanted to come back, but he decided against it. He felt it was best for the Earth. 

He was excited when Baba told him that he would be able to go home for a day. A day with his friends and family were better than nothing and he jumped for it. While he trained his body for the upcoming tournament on Earth, he trained his mind when he went on the mountain a few days before his departure to meditate. He was concentrating on seeing his family again—his wife, Chi-Chi, oldest son, Gohan, and his youngest son, Goten, who he knew about but never got to see. It amazed him how one simple day turn into an unexpected and somehow disastrous one where he got his life back.

'You never know what to expect each day.' Goku thought.

"Not going asleep on me are you?"

Goku opened his eyes and his breath quickened when he saw Chi-Chi standing by the bathroom door. Her hair was down and she was wearing a short chemise gown that fell to her mid thigh with side slits going up to her hips. She twirled for him and saw the gown had a low scoop back. Goku's heart began to race even faster.

"You like?" Chi-Chi asked. 

Goku nodded as he stared at her. He patted her side of the bed, insisting she join him. Chi-Chi got in bed with Goku. He looked her over from head to toe. He noticed that his wife changed over the seven years since his death.  Her arms and legs were more tone than they were before. He figured it was from training Goten. It surprised him that Chi-Chi trained Goten, but soon realized his death really affected her more than he thought.

Chi-Chi gazed over Goku. She missed seeing his body. His body was pure perfection. It was as if an artist sculptured him. Chi-Chi never thought this would happen again, but it did. She embraced him and Goku put his arms around her.

"I'm not going to cry," she told him. "I'm embracing the moment." She smelled him and felt peace and happiness wrap around her heart.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long," Goku apologized. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I know. I'm just glad you're back for good."

They stayed like that holding each other in comfortable silence, taking in the feel and smell of each other and just being in each other's company again. After holding each other for another five minutes, Goku tilted Chi-Chi's face to his and kissed her. He kissed her softly with one hand on her back and the other cupping one side of her face. He slowly pried her mouth opened and slipped inside to seek access in her mouth. Chi-Chi placed a hand on his arm slowly moving up into his hair. Her heart was racing and her breathing was becoming slightly ragged. She felt herself coming alive; a part of her who was dormant for so long was coming back to life thanks to her husband. Goku's hand left her face to cup her right breast through the fabric of her gown. His hand continued to move south to her bare thigh and travel under her gown.

Chi-Chi moaned again as his hands stroke her inner thigh. With each stroke he came closer and closer to wear she wanted him to touch her the most. And when it looked like he would, he pulled back in need for air.

Chi-Chi saw how out of breath he was but he was far from being through with her. She had to catch her breath too, but her heart continued to pound. Goku kissed her again, this time on her neck. Chi-Chi moaned softly and gripped his back as he nipped her skin from her neck to her shoulders. Goku's hand went under her gown again, but this time he went up to cupped her right breast in his hand. She felt him massage and squeezed it, eliciting another moan from her. Goku pulled the lingerie off her. He gazed at her naked body with lustful eyes. Her breasts were firm and erect, her stomach well toned than from years before.

Chi-Chi smirked at Goku and kissed him on the lips before transplanting her lips to his neck and shoulders placing gentle nips on it, enticing moans from her husband. As her hand pressed against his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. She continued to plant kisses on his shoulders working to his chest with gentle kisses and licks around his nipples, which hardened under her tongue. As she does this, one of her hands worked to the stroke the organ between the fabric of his boxers. She was please to feel a bulge forming and the pleasant sounds from her husband as she continued to kiss lower. She tugged insistently on his boxers, wanting it off.

Goku helped her removed them so that he can be as nude as her. As Chi-Chi proceeded to move lower, Goku pulled her face to his and kissed her again firmly. He laid her on the bed with his body covering half of her body. He worked his way in pleasing her the way she please him. One hand massaged and squeezed her left breast while his mouth played with the other. 

Chi-Chi moaned and whimpered under her husband's mouth. Her hand massaged his back with gentle caresses. Goku felt a shiver run through his back as Chi-Chi ran a hand up and down his back. Goku got back at her by gently nipping at her breast. Chi-Chi moaned and arched her back up to him. When he switched sides, her hips instantly bucked against his.

Chi-Chi moaned as his lips went lower and his hands moved closer to where she wanted him to touch her.  She cried out when he touched her and cried even louder when he moved his hands in her with gentle strokes. It's been seven years since was touched there and it was as pleasurable last time that she immediately came for Goku.

Goku smiled mischievously at Chi-Chi and stole a kiss from her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were gaze with desire for her husband. Goku settled on top of her and spread her legs apart with his left leg. Chi-Chi put a leg over his as she readied herself for him. She grunted in pain a little bit as Goku entered her. Goku stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi? Are you all right? I thought it only hurt the first time."

"It does, but it's been seven years," Chi-Chi said blushing slightly with embarrassment and sending Goku a look he would understand.

"Oh," Goku said understanding what his wife meant. 

Goku moved inside her slowly until Chi-Chi was used to him again. Chi-Chi began crying but it wasn't in pain. It was in pleasure and happiness. It had been seven long years since she been this way with her husband that she never thought she'd feel it again. Her moans grew louder as did Goku's.  Chi-Chi felt her body reawakening again and moved with Goku as he thrust deeper into her. With his pace quickening, Chi-Chi knew Goku was almost there. Chi-Chi felt herself coming and cried Goku's name in euphoric bliss as her orgasm washed over her. Chi-Chi was so overcome with emotions that she didn't hear Goku above her as he came into her.

Moments later she felt his body above her breathing heavily. She was breathless as well. Goku rolled off her and pulled Chi-Chi on her side beside him.

"Seven years and it almost feels as if it was yesterday that we were this intimate."

Chi-Chi laughed. "And it seems we're in sync as ever. Still, we have much to catch up on." She moved closer into his heated body. "I missed you so much when you were gone."

"I missed you, too."

"Did you think about me when you were in Other World?"

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi surprised. "Of course I did. What kind of question is that to ask? When I was on Grand Kai's planet and I was sad, I would think of you, your smile and be happy again."

"When were you sad?" Chi-Chi asked.

"When I thought about you guys. I wondered how you were doing and I wanted to be here with you but I know I couldn't.  Sometimes King Kai would let me check in on you guys. When Baba came to recruit new fighters, she would let me see you, Gohan and Goten through her crystal ball."

"Is that how you found out about Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Actually, I knew you were pregnant before I died. I knew there was a big chance I would die against Cell, so I wanted to leave you something so you wouldn't be alone." He hugged her close. "I'm sorry for leaving but I felt I had no choice. I felt I was endangering the Earth by staying here."

Chi-Chi hugged him back. "It's all right. I know you did what you thought was right. It took me a while to forgive you for what you did. When you left and didn't want to come back, I was angry with you. I didn't care about the world. I just wanted you with me no matter what happens to the Earth. If you came back a year after you died, I probably would've lit into, but having Goten and raising him made me fully understand your need to fight and protect, to do what you do. I finally understood your actions and why you sacrificed yourself." She became quiet for a moment and chuckled. "You know, in a weird way, I'm grateful Majin Buu came."

"Really?" Goku said surprised.

"Yes. If not for him and the madness that followed, you wouldn't be here right now."

Goku thought for a moment and smiled. "I guess you're right about that. Who'd thought I owe my new life to Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I don't think anyone saw that coming, but I'm through talking about him. I just want to focus on you now."

Goku grinned and nibbled on Chi-Chi's neck. "Ready to go again?"

"You know I am," Chi-Chi said and rolled Goku back on top of her. She gave him a deep passionate kiss. "Welcome home, Goku."


End file.
